Warehouse management is an important subject for storing and preserving materials. In a variety of industries such as the petrochemical industry, bulk food industry, feed industry, steel industry and cement industry, warehouses are used to store materials. The materials stored in warehouses include materials of different states including solids, liquids, and solid-liquid mixtures. For example, these materials are petroleum, coal, iron core, cement, corn, wheat, flour, butter and any other material. When different materials are stored in a warehouse, the temperature, humidity, and amount of stored materials in the warehouse will affect the expiration and preservation quality of the materials stored in the warehouse. For certain specific industries, explosions or other industrial accidents may occur if the temperature of the warehouse is not controlled properly. For instance, dry materials such as corns, soybeans, and conductive dust may lead to smoldering sparks or dust explosion due to temperature change.
However, most general material level indicators are just applicable for measuring a material level only and unable to detect environmental conditions and material conditions in a warehouse.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art, the discloser of this disclosure based on years of experience in the industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments and finally provided a feasible solution to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art effectively.